The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Prince Piko has been kidnapped. Now Tei, Rin, Len, and Rei have to try to find him, with the help of a detective. TeixLen, LenxRin, ReixMiku, TeixRei, LenxLenka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids, or any anime mentioned in here**

* * *

The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom and ruling that kingdom was a 19 year old princess named Tei Sukone.

"Alright, we have arrived, Princess Tei."

Tei looked up to see her butler, Sebastian, holding open the door for her.

"Now, won't you come to see the prince of this kingdom?"

"Don't call him a prince, that stupid little boy, how can he even manage to run his kingdom, he spends all his money on video games," Tei said.

"Are you sure it's alright to say that about your brother?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, my cousin too, who's spent too much time creating more technology, and helping Japan create awesomely weird stuff."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"…"

* * *

"Tei!"

"Hello Piccolo," Tei sighed.

"Guess what? I just got the new Naruto game from Ani-kun!"

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to her, is she here?"

"Nope, she's on her IV again," Piko said. (IV is InterVision, kinda like a TV, but instead of channels and cable, it's the Internet.)

"Then Teto?"

"She's playing on Mount Pokemon, oh, right, Rei was here."

"Rei? Rei?! Where?! WHERE!?"

"Calm down, he's in Reinania of course," Piko said matter-of-factly.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'll chop your head off, anyway, bye," Tei hurried back to her Teiousine. (A special Limousine made my Tei.)

* * *

Tei knocked on the door, "Prince Rei, come out and play!"

"…"

"Open up for sweet little me!"

"…"

"I said open up, stupid door!" Tei kicked down the large metal door.

"Ahh, Princess Tei! What are you doing here!?" A guard asked.

"Where's Rei?!"

"He's in Teto Land…"

"Wha?!"

* * *

Tei sighed and trudged through the snow. She was in Mount Pokemon where Rei was said to be.

* * *

**This was really short.**

**Lol, Sebastian is the name of the butler.**

**Hey Ani-kun here! I'm in the story, and apparently I'm Tei's cousin. And Tei's not obsessed with Len, but Rei, but of course I have something planned for that. **

**And Piko is Tei's brother.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko

* * *

"PRINCE REI!" Tei swung open the door.

"UWAA! TEI! What are you doing here!? Also, the door was locked!" Rei screamed, backing up in fear.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Tei growled, "oh, Teto, hi!"

"Tetotetotetotetotetotetoteto ," Teto ran away.

"I've got to go!" Rei hastily gathered his stuff and ran away, too.

Tei sighed, "Alright, Gumi, where is he heading!?"

Gumi checked her laptop, "he's heading to McDonaldsh."

"Alright Sebastian, get me my ice cream! Oh, and bring the Teiousine."

"Why ice cream?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"I'm hungry, get cookies and cream."

* * *

"Hello Rei, why did you call me?" Piko asked.

"It's because your sister is crazy!"

"I knew you'd come to me someday, I've got a plan!" Piko took out his bag.

"What?" Piko motioned for Rei to come closer.

"Let's just make her hate you, it's that easy!" Piko shouted in his face.

"Are you kidding, she can never hate me!" Rei shouted back.

"Then I've got some ideas!" Piko took out a sheet of paper from his bag, "oh, wait, wrong one."

He threw it away.

"Oh here it is!" he took out another piece of paper.

"Are you sure these ideas will work?" Rei asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Nope, but it's worth a shot! Alright first let's steal all of her ice cream!" Piko declared.

"What?"

"She stole all of mine! Revenge FTW!"

"Umm… should we try something else?"

"Then let's steal all of her video games! She stole all of mine!"

"Umm… something else?

"Then, let's steal her ponies and cucumbers! Yeah!"

"NO, let's not steal something!"

"Then let's kidnap Teto!"

"Why?"

"Let's do it!"

"Okay…" Rei sighed.

* * *

"There she is, now all we got to do is lure her with a baguette and then tie her up!" Piko said, taking out a chainsaw.

"What do we need that for?!" Rei grabbed the chainsaw away from Piko's hands.

"No, my chainsaw! I traded all my tea for that!" Piko pouted.

"Oh really, British or Japanese?"

"British, I don't like their tea!"

"Why?"

"Anyway, we need to kidnap Teto!"

"Let's lure her with her dad," Rei said randomly.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" Piko asked, confused.

"…"

"…"

"Uhh… What were we doing again?"

"How about you come to my place, and play some video games with me?" Piko asked.

"No, I need to go home…"

* * *

Piko walked into his room and turned on his GV. (GameVision)

He saw something move and looked outside his window.

"Oh well…" he turned and went back to his bed, but behind him, something approached him.

* * *

Ani walked into Pikotica, "Piccolo disappeared yesterday night?"

"Yes," Tei said.

"I see, and why are YOU here?" Ani turned to her.

"Umm… uh, because I needed to steal more stuff from him…" Tei hurried away.

"I see, well, I'm gonna go to his place now…"

Ani went over to Piko's castle and looked in his room, "Why does he have a… pony?" she walked over to the pony, "Hello pony, did you see what happened?"

The pony walked away.

"Well, someone's unsociable," Ani turned around and saw about a dozen ponies, "Where'd they come from? They look familiar… Tei's ponies…?"

Ani opened the window and looked around, she saw a very tiny piece of metal on the ground.

"Hmm."

She took out her laptop from her bag, "Alright, let's see…"

* * *

Piko woke up and looked around, it was too dark to see anything, and he didn't hear anything either. He felt walls around him. Where was he?

He heard an unfamiliar voice above him, "Welcome… and sorry."

* * *

Ani searched around Piko's room and looked through her database.

"I see… so that's it."

* * *

"Alright welcome to the meeting, we are here to discuss who kidnapped Prince Piko," Sebastian said.

"Let's see… when we looked in his room, the door was locked… his GV was on, there was fur everywhere, and his window was locked," Tei said, "if someone had kidnapped him, then how could they have gotten in?"

"Maybe he was hiding in the closet?" Alfred asked.

"There was no closet, idiot, did you even see the room?" Arthur said.

"What, he doesn't have a closet!?"

"Maybe the window wasn't locked and they came in, kidnapped him, and then went out and locked the window?" Tei said.

"Nope, there was no way to lock the window from the outside," Sebastian said.

"Maybe they stole the key, opened the locked door, kidnapped him and then went out and locked it?" Alfred suggested.

"No way, you don't open the door with a key, also there were guards everywhere and they say they didn't see a thing," Arthur argued.

"Then maybe they sneaked in before Piko came home and hid?" Tei said.

"A maid cleaned the room right before Piko entered, she didn't see anyone," Ani said.

"Then what do YOU think?"

"Well, have you noticed something weird about the room?" Ani asked.

"Hmm… there was fur everywhere."

"When we first entered, there were ponies appearing out of nowhere." Ani said.

"Yeah, MY ponies!" Tei exclaimed.

"Yes, and I think I know where they were coming from. I think you all forgot something, there is another entrance in Piko's room besides the door and window, remember?"

"Oh yeah, his secret tunnel next to his bed that leads to right outside his window!"

"Yes. So the kidnapper must've used that to enter," Ani said, "I saw metal on the ground outside and it was definitely part of the handle to the secret entrance of the tunnel, they must've broken the handle getting in."

"I see, I didn't think of that," Sebastian said.

"But, why were my ponies there?" Tei asked.

"The kidnapper must've stolen them for some reason…" Ani thought, "I'll look into it, also I have a few suspects on who the kidnapper is."

"I asked around, and it seems some people saw a mysterious figure in a Vocaloidia cloak."

"So someone from Vocaloidia?"

"Yes, but only a few people can actually obtain the cloak… there's the princess of Vocaloidia, her servants and relatives."

"So who's your biggest suspect?"

"Hmm… well I don't know, but if it's her servants or relatives then maybe…"

"Alright, then I'll go get them!" Tei said, "come on, Sebastian!"

* * *

"Vocaloidia is such a weird place, I don't get it…" Tei said, looking around.

"Oh, look, isn't that Prince Rei?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh? Rei!? WHERE!?" Tei turned around, "Sebastian, you liar, where is he?"

Tei turned around, "Huh, where'd you go?"

* * *

Rei sighed as he hid behind the building, "That was a close one, why is she here? This sure is tiring to be doing all of this, I hope Tei won't hurt me when she finds out…"

* * *

Tei entered the castle, "Um, I'm here to see Princess Rin."

After a few minutes, a girl the same age as Tei was entered the room, with short tidy blonde hair with a white ribbon in it, blue eyes, and mean look in her eyes. Next to her was a boy that looked exactly like her, but his hair was messier, and up in a small ponytail, he looked a little sad.

"Hello, you called for me?" the girl asked.

"You're Rin? Well, I suspect you for the kidnapping of my brother!"

"What are you talking about!? I did no such thing! I don't even know who you are, much less who your brother is!" Rin shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Rin," the boy said as she grabbed her arm.

"Len, this girl, how dare she insult me! Have her go away!" Rin said.

"Well, why don't we see what she wants first?" the boy, Len said.

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Well I did not do such a thing! I have no reason to! I never met him or anything!" Rin said.

"Well, then who? The kidnapper wore a Vocaloidia cloak!"

"That doesn't mean it was me, I'm going, Len, take care of her!" Rin walked away.

Len turned to Tei, frowning, "A Vocaloidia cloak, you say? Well, I think I can help you."

"Yay, someone who can help!" Tei smiled, and took Len's hand with both of her hands, "do you have an idea on who?"

"Maybe, but I'll have to make sure."

"Oh, then how about coming with me!?"

"No way, Len is not going anywhere with you!" Rin yelled, walking back towards them, "sorry, you can't take him!" She said, pulling Len away from Tei.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tei, how about I contact you later then?" Len said.

"Fine, well see you then, hmph," Tei walked out.

"Loser!" Rin shouted, sticking her tongue out at her.

* * *

"Grr, who does she think she is!?" Tei muttered angrily to herself. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?"

Tei looked up, "Gasp! Rei!"

"Ahh, Tei!"

"What are you doing here?! Oh, Rei, where have you been!?" Tei asked, hugging him.

"Uhh, um, I need to meet with someone so bye!" Rei rushed away.

"Wait, no, not again! Grr, stupid Piko, this is all his fault!" Tei punched the wall angrily.

"Now how is it his fault?" Sebastian asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Sebastian, where have you been?"

"I just needed to meet with someone."

"I see, well, let's go back, I can't stand this wretched place anymore!"

* * *

**And done with Chapter 2!**

**Rin and Len are the same age as Tei in this.**

**Anyway, that's all, please review!**

_**Ani-kun out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter 8D I want to finish this story so I can start on others and take my time working on them, too.**

* * *

The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko

* * *

"Hmm… Rei Kagene?" Ani asked.

"Yes, Rei Kagene," Tei said, "never heard of him?"

"No, it's just…"

"Oh, I have to meet with him, but I'm busy right now, meet with him for me, ok, bye!" Tei hurried away.

"What… Rei actually agreed to meet with her? And she's not gonna meet up with him?"

* * *

"Hello Rei-san," Ani greeted.

"Um, hello," Rei replied. Ani looked at him suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" Rei asked.

"No, nothing," Ani said, "Shall we go, then?

* * *

Tei lay down on her bed.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sebastian, I have bad news."

Tei sat up, "What bad news? Come in."

Sebastian opened the door and walked in, "Prince Rei…"

"Hmm, what about him?"

"…is getting married," Sebastian finished.

"…"

"…"

"Of course he is, to ME, right?"

"No… he's getting married to someone in Vocaloidia."

"Who!?"

"Miku Hatsune," Sebastian answered.

"What!?" Tei exclaimed, scowling, "I knew I should've killed her earlier!"

"What now, mistress?"

"Of course," Tei said, taking out a knife, "I'll kill her."

"Let's not ruin your reputation," Sebastian said, taking away the knife, "you can still get him back."

"Alright," Tei sighed, "but in the end, I'll still kill her."

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Dinner, Tei-sama," Gumi called.

"Is there any cucumbers?" Tei asked.

* * *

Ani sat down in the chair across from Rei, observing him, and sipping on her Thai tea.

"Ummm… is there a problem?" Rei asked.

"No, nothing, so Rei, have you got anything to help on the case?"

"Well, I've got a suspect…"

* * *

_Tei climbed up the giant mountain. She looked around and saw a field of millions of rainbow colored flowers decorating the colorful and happy world, with a double rainbow, and real bloody hearts suspending from the sky. (That's disgusting)_

"_Wai! Such happy scenery! I feel an urge to destroy it!"_

_Tei went through the field, stomping on the flowers, "now where's my cucumbers?"_

_She turned around and saw Rei, "Rei!" she ran towards him. Then she saw a girl with long teal twin tails next to him. It was Miku Hatsune…_

Tei jolted awake to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Aah, what a dream, of course Rei would never go with her, but…"

Tei picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Tei-san, it's me, Len."

"Oh, hello Len, what do you want?"

"Can you hang out with me today? Or are you busy?"

"Nope, I'll come," Tei said.

"Oh, ok, well, I'll come to your castle at 3, that ok?" Len asked.

"No problem, bye."

"See you."

Tei hung up and went to change and get ready. She felt excited for some reason.

* * *

"Hello, Tei-san!"

"Oh, hi, Len-kun," Tei said, smiling.

"Why don't we go to the park?"

They walked silently to the park, Tei felt very awkward, and so decided to break the silence, "So, um, Len-kun, what's your relationship with Rin?"

"Ehh… Rin… I-I'm just her servant, that's all," Len replied nervously.

"You're lying, I can tell," Tei let out a giggle as Len grew more nervous and red.

Len sighed and leaned in close to Tei, which took Tei by surprise.

"Um, Len-"

"I'll tell you a secret, but only because I trust that you won't tell anyone," he whispered, "especially to Rin."

Tei gulped, "Wh-what is it?"

"You see, me and Rin are…" Len leaned closer to her, "…twins…" he leaned back and looked away.

Tei was confused, "what…"

"Please don't tell Rin, I would like to keep it a secret." Len pleaded.

"Umm… ok?"

Len smiled, "sorry, did I scare you, princess?"

Tei shook her head, "no, no, it's ok."

"How about we get something to drink? My treat."

"Sure, I'd like the cucumber smoothie."

"Um, ok… wait here," Len said, and then walked away.

Tei let out a sigh and sat down on a bench, "geez, he made me get nervous for nothing," she blushed, "I wonder why I get this feeling like if…"

"I'm back, Tei-san! Sorry for the wait, here's your smoothie," Len said, holding out the smoothie.

"Oh, um, thanks," Tei took the smoothie and took a sip, "mmm, it tastes delicious!"

Len looked unsure, "Really?" he sat down next to her, and drank his banana smoothie.

"Len-kun? Why do you want to keep you and Rin being twins a secret from her?" Tei asked.

Len sighed and sat back in the bench, "Well… I'm just her servant so it wouldn't matter, she doesn't remember our past, anyways."

"Um, say, why did you want to hang out?"

Len smiled at her, "I just wanted to hang out with you, is that wrong?"

Tei blushed, "N-no, but why?"

"Well because, this is a nice change of pace, you really are different than I thought… oh, I need to go, sorry for not spending a lot of time with you, want me to walk you home?" Len asked.

He threw his empty smoothie cup in a trash can. Tei stood up and threw hers in, too. She grabbed Len's arm, "yes, please."

* * *

Len started walking back to Vocaloidia.

"She really is different… she's really cute when she acts sweet and innocent like that…"

* * *

Ani awoke and sat up. She turned on her IV, and started watching new anime episodes.

"This is the day I'll solve all of this…"

She picked up her phone and called Rei, Tei, and Rin, telling them to meet up with her.

* * *

Ani waited at the café in Vocaloidia with Teto.

"Why did you bring me?" Teto asked, as she petted her dog, Shiloh.

"Cause I couldn't leave you all alone at home."

Teto pouted, "Why can't you?"

"Oh, look they're here," Ani said, ignoring Teto's question.

Rin, Rei, and Miku walked in.

"Over here!" Ani called to them. They sat down and ordered their drinks. A few minutes later, Tei arrived with Sebastian and her servants, Gumi, Mikuo, and Kaito.

"Why is SHE here?" Tei asked, referring to Miku.

"Just sit down, Tei," Ani sighed.

"Alright, what did you want?" Rin asked.

"We're going to solve the mystery, I think I got everything down with the help of Rei," Ani said.

"Wow, ok, who did it?" Tei asked.

"You'll find out, come on," They paid for their drinks and followed Ani out.

Tei ordered Sebastian and her servants to go back to the castle.

They started walking and after about 30 minutes, they decided to rest in a restaurant.

"Ugh, how far is it, geez, why didn't we take a bus or something."

"I haven't thought of that…" Ani said.

"Stupid…" Tei mumbled.

"But don't worry we don't need it, it's only a few more minutes till we reach it…" Ani sat down on a chair, "let's eat lunch for now."

"Here we are," Ani stopped in front of an ordinary looking house.

"Here?"

"Hey, this place is familiar…" Rin said.

Ani knocked on the door. It opened and out came a boy that looked like a male Rin, with shorter hair.

"Rinto!" Rin gasped.

Rei sighed and looked away, annoyed.

Rinto looked over at Rei, with a look of surprise, but quickly hid it and smiled, "um, hi Rin, why'd you come to visit me today?"

"We'd like to ask something, may we come inside?" Ani asked.

"Sure, come in, everyone."

They all entered, and went to the living room. They met a girl that looked like a female Len, with a longer ponytail.

"Hello, my name's Lenka," she greeted, "I'll get some tea."

Ani walked to the back of the room and looked outside a glass sliding door that led to the back yard. Outside was nothing but a well.

"Hey, Rinto, mind if we look outside?"

Rinto looked up, "um, I'm sorry, but I do mind."

"Really, why?" Ani asked.

Rinto kept a calm face, "sorry, but I don't want to answer that."

Suddenly Rei opened the door and walked out to the well.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Rinto followed him, and grabbed his shirt to keep him from proceeding further.

"I'm just gonna look."

"I said I didn't want you to look, now please go back inside…"

Rei stood still, "Make me…"

Rinto grew angry and grabbed onto Rei's collar

"Hey stop fighting, you two!" Rin exclaimed.

Miku grabbed Rei and pulled him back inside.

"Um, uh, well, we'll be going for now," Ani said, "we'll be back…"

They walked out and decided to stay in a hot spring nearby.

After going in the hot springs, all 6 of them sat together.

"Alright, now I got another thing I figured out," Ani said.

"Hmm, what is it this time?" Teto asked.

Ani took a deep breath. She looked over at Rei.

"You are not the real Rei Kagene."

* * *

**Cliffhanger :)**

**So how was it? Please REVIEW!**

_**Ani-kun out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been over 2 months since, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko

* * *

"You're not the real Rei Kagene."

Everyone stared back and forth at Ani and Rei.

"What do you mean, Ani-kun?" Tei asked, confused, inspecting Rei carefully.

Rei laughed lightly then sighed, "I knew I should've been more careful around you."

Everyone watched as Rei removed his black hair, revealing blonde. Then he touched his amber eyes, taking them off, now having royal blue eyes.

Rin gasped, "Len!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Tei stared at Len, looking for an answer.

"And about Rei?" Miku asked.

Ani sighed, "Do I really have to explain everything?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Well, ok," Ani started, "Rei Kagene is not alive."

"What do you mean?" Teto asked.

"He had been murdered 2 years ago, but it's been top secret. I've worked on the case on finding out who was his murderer…"

"And his murderer was Rinto Kagamine," Len continued for Ani.

"Wait, Rinto, what do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Silence! Let us finish!" Ani said.

"Um, so, no one knew that Rei was dead, and I didn't want his kingdom to fall, so I decided to pretend to be him," Len finished.

"Then the whole time, Prince Rei was you?" Tei asked.

"Well, then that means you're my fiancé," Miku said.

"No way, REI was your fiancé, this is LEN, and he is MY servant!" Rin yelled at her.

"But Len was Rei so-"

"NO!"

"Now, now, everyone calm down, I know you're surprised, but," Ani smiled, "we still need to solve a mystery."

"Do you suspect it's Rinto?" Teto asked.

"But it can't be!" Rin exclaimed.

Len suddenly frowned, "You know what, you can all stay here if you don't think so, but I'm going… now!"

The blonde stood and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Len!" Rin called after him.

"He's getting himself into trouble again…"

* * *

Len sneaked around the side of the house and into the backyard. He spotted the well, and looked around. He slowly crept towards it.

'_This is too easy…' _he thought as he reached the well.

He looked down it and called quietly, "Piko?"

He heard shuffling, and strained his eyes to try to see the bottom.

After a few moments of silence he called again, "Piko?"

This time he heard nothing.

"Is he really in here?" Len said to himself.

"Why don't you find out?" a voice asked behind him as Len felt himself being pushed into the well.

* * *

Ani, Teto, Miku, Tei, and Rin walked in front of Rinto's house.

"Len's been missing since he's gone," Ani said, "He must've went there."

Teto rang the doorbell, and they all heard a muffled "Coming!"

The door swung open, and there stood Lenka.

"Hello, Lenka, where's Rinto?" Rin asked.

"He's um, downstairs," Lenka replied quietly.

"Downstairs? You mean in the basement?" Ani asked.

Lenka stayed silent and glanced over at a door.

Ani saw the look and her eyes. She walked over and opened it. They all looked down at a long staircase.

"Let's go," Teto said, holding her breath.

All 6 of them started walking down. As they reached the end, they saw nothing but darkness. Ani sniffed the air and smiled, "Blood…" She took out a candle in her pocket and lit it, letting the room fill with light.

They gasped as they saw both Piko and Len, their limbs bounded by rope, and strapped down. They were covered in filth, blood the walls surrounding them

"Piko… Len!" Tei, Rin, and Miku rushed towards them.

"Are you okay?"

Len groaned as he looked up, "Rin? Miku… Tei?"

Then his eyes widened, "Look out-"

They all turned and saw Rinto holding Lenka, threatening to cut her with a knife.

"Let go of her!" Ani yelled.

"You all better not mess with me," Rinto said, laughing, "But since you all saw this, I'll have to kill you!"

Ani took a step forward, "Calm down."

"Stay back!" Rinto shouted, pressing the knife closer to Lenka's throat.

"Let…"

They all looked at Len.

"Let… go… of… her... you jerk!" Len broke his bindings and ran to Rinto, tackling him, causing Lenka to fall, too.

Rinto cried out as he hit the ground. Len pinned him down and punched him as hard as he could. Rinto growled and stabbed Len in the right shoulder before falling unconscious.

Len stood up and he staggered over to Lenka and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Lenka nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. She inspected his wound, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no problem."

"Wow, Len," Ani said, laughing, "Looks like taking down Rinto was easier than I thought it would be."

She untied Piko from his bindings and Tei flicked his forehead. Piko awoke and looked around, "Geez guys, I'm tired."

Tei sighed, "You're so stupid."

"Well let's go then."

Ani grabbed Lenka away from Len and walked her up the stairs, everyone following.

* * *

**I just wanted to let my cousin see it first before continuing, anyways hoped you like it. That was kinda anti-climatic though. I'm gonna write one short last chapter after this.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Kidnapping of Utatane Piko

"How were you really sure that I wasn't the real Rei?" Len asked.

Ani smiled, "I already told you, didn't I?"

"No, for the last time, you are NOT Len's fiancée!" Rin yelled.

"Of course I am." Miku said calmly.

"Len is mine!" Tei said.

"I thought Rei's was yours!"

"Now, now calm down," Len said.

Lenka pulled on Len's sleeve.

"What is it?"

Lenka blushed and leaned in, whispering in his ears.

Len laughed, "Well, let's go then."

Len and Lenka walked away.

"Hey!" Rin, Miku, and Tei exclaimed, chasing after them.

_Fin_

**That's all, folks.**


End file.
